1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure are directed to optimizing routing and wavelength assignment in network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photonic transport solutions support various configurations like Optical amplifiers, Regenerators, Reconfigurable Optical Add-Drop Multiplexers (ROADMs), and switches. These are used for various applications like wavelength switching, conversion and reuse. Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technologies can provide the increase in network capacity to meet the growing traffic demands in optical networks. In a WDM network, the fiber bandwidth is divided into multiple frequency bands called wavelengths. Using ROADMs at network nodes, some of these wavelengths can be selected at each node for termination and electronic processing and others for optical bypass. In all optical network architectures, each traffic session optically bypasses electronic processing at each node on its path other than the source node and the destination node.
Routing and wavelength assignment refers to determining a route and wavelength for all the client requests. The same wavelength cannot be assigned to multiple light paths. If no wavelength conversion is possible, then a light path must be assigned the same wavelength on all links in its route. Without optical wavelength conversion, routing traffic sessions are subjected to wavelength continuity constraint. Wavelength continuity constraint dictates that the light path corresponding to a given session must travel on the same wavelength on all links from source to destination node.